


Secrets, Secrets Everywhere

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I wanted to write something related to the SHUSH and FOWL thing, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Who knew that getting lost at McDuck Manor was that easy? Huey and Violet learn it the hard way, but sometimes, you end up finding other interesting things too...ORHuey and Violet find out secrets they were never supposed to.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Violet Sabrewing, doesn't count as ship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Violet woke up with a start. Thank goodness she didn’t wake up Lena or Webby. Her annoyingly empty bottle was within an arm’s reach; they had all used up each other’s water stashes the night before in a water ‘fight’.  
Slowly getting up and folding her blanket neatly, if not perfectly, she walked her way to Mrs Beakley’s room. As much as she did not want to wake anyone up, it was her only option.

“Go past the triplet’s room, then three unused rooms on the right, then... an open room?” she whispered in the dark. She noticed that the door was half ajar, and the light was on. Maybe she could ask whoever was inside for a glass of water instead of waking up Mrs Beakley. “Hello?” She gently pushed the door open, only to see-

“Hubert?” Huey suddenly jumped and began to messily gather his research papers on the desk.

“Aah! I mean- h-hi Violet! Why are you up at, um-” he turned towards his computer frantically for the time, “1AM?”

“May I ask the same to you?” she asked, stifling a yawn. “Being the one who told us all that 9:30 would be the best time to sleep, you obviously appear drowsy yourself.”

Huey tried to laugh light-heartedly and packed his papers into a file. He decided to sort them out later. Shutting down his computer, he held his files tightly and met Violet in the doorway. “Well, why are you up at 1?” he asked again cautiously. If Violet was suspicious, or curious, she definitely did not show it.

“I was going to ask Mrs Beakley for a glass of water. But as a resident of the house, I suppose you’ll do,” she retorted. He seemed to be suspecting her of something, and she was not going to accept being accused. 

“You can follow me,” Huey answered stolidly. Violet rolled her eyes, and they made a quick U-turn to drop Huey’s files in the triplets’ bedroom after which they proceeded towards the kitchen. 

The hallway was long and had too many turns, and it was dark. Violet’s eyes remained focused on Huey’s hat, which unfortunately at the moment was her only sense of direction. The awkward silence did not help.  
She was glad the route to the kitchen was much smaller back at home, even if she would end up waking up her parents too easily.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Huey led her to a door and told her to open it. “Ladies first,” he smirked. Violet stared at him for a second in disbelief and opened the door... to a room!

“Hubert, is this some kind of a joke?” she asked him sternly. The dryness in her throat turned more prevalent. 

Huey gasped, “Of course not! You asked me the route to the kitchen and... This isn’t the kitchen is it?” Violet glared at him. He turned red in embarrassment. 

“I have my water bottle with me,” he mumbled, “You can borrow some water until I remember the route to the kitchen.”  
The hummingbird raised her eyes in disappointment as if to say, “Really?” but took the bottle from him anyway. Sometimes people do the worst things when they are desperate. Even if sharing a bottle is unhygienic, at least she wasn’t thirsty anymore.

“Okay, Hubert. So we are stuck in a part of the house you are unfamiliar with, and in case you haven’t noticed, there aren’t any lights in half of the rooms. This zone doesn’t have proper lights either, so we have to trust a bunch of faulty lights and our torches. Why don’t you catch up with your thoughts while I sit in a room with at least some illumination!” shouted Violet, half hoping she would wake someone up. She didn’t.

Huey muttered something under his breath, but he knew better than shouting at someone in panic. Why was Violet so worried anyway? It was just the manor. They would be fine at dawn.  
It struck him all of a sudden. “Violet... are you scared of the dark?”  
He received nothing in response. At least that meant he was right. “Hey, um... this is just the mansion so there’s nothing bad here,” he reassured her. At least the statement was almost true, if not entirely.

“Technically, even when everything is familiar the dark still gets to me, and this is McDuck Manor,"mumbled Violet wearily, "I’ll... I’ll be in the neighbouring room if you need me. I already checked; the light works there.”

And Huey was left alone like that, with only his thoughts for company

...Until he found a strange book in the corner he never knew he wanted, 'SHUSH & FOWL : A Summary'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Look! It's the other characters!  
> And to add on, Huey and Violet are closer to a few of the secrets they need than they'll ever know... will they succeed?

In the mean time, Violet found herself quite busy. A few files and papers had been stacked up in a shelf, and they seemed to be in quite a clean condition, even if the rest of the room looked as if it had been abandoned for a decade, or more. A dusty room full of cartons, boxes and a weak, old table were one of the least expected possibilities at McDuck Manor, considering perfectionists like Duckworth and Mrs Beakley maintaining the house on a regular basis.

Having nothing else to do, the hummingbird took a few of the documents and placed it on the table, hoping it wouldn’t collapse. It didn’t.  
Seating herself on a stable carton with ‘CONFIDENTIAL’ written all over it, she began to look through the files. Each of them had a number or a code written on it, some repeating several times. Sometimes, she would notice a name or a word scribbled on a file or document. She would’ve rather got 8 hours of sleep, but she wasn’t sleepy

It took quite a while for the girl to actually understand what she was going through. “SHUSH cases!” she gasped, “But who would leave them unattended in such an open and hazardous place? McDuck Manor is one of the chief targets of major villains, keeping any document here would be careless, even with the sophisticated security system.”

Violet knew little to nothing regarding agencies; forget spy agencies. She had only recently discovered magic. Until the Shadow War, her whole life had been restricted to the rationality of books. Sure she knew about fantasy stories and mystery stories, but reality wasn’t just the same.

She tried to remember anything related to what she knew about SHUSH, or any sort of agency for the matter. Her range of thinking spanned from the detective stories she read as a 6 year old to the fact that her dad had been an agent years before she was born and retired because it was too risky. 

A letter had been folded and tucked neatly into a file. Addressed to ‘Agent 22’, which she heard the triplets’ mother (her name was Della, right?) once call Mrs Beakley, it was from whoever ‘Ludwig Von Drake’ was. The letter seemed intriguing, but it didn’t reveal much.  
She also found a few blank pages with just ‘fowl’ or something like that scribbled in a corner. “What a waste of paper,” she muttered to herself.

She put back everything back in its original place and tried to erase as much of proof of her being in the room as she could. Having Huey suspect her of goodness knows what was one thing, having the rest of the house suspect her was another thing altogether.

It hit her abruptly that Webby had once said that her grandmother was an agent.  
'What if these are Mrs Beakley’s- wait, I’m thinking too much,' she mumbled. After all, you could never expect such a professional person to leave her secrets lying about. 'Or maybe we’re in the wrong part of the mansion so no-one should have found it.'

The thought of ‘we’ immediately brought her back to realism. She got up and decided that after having a look in the corridor in case she should recognise something, she would proceed to check on Huey. 

At least she could ask him if he knew anything about all this. After all, staying in McDuck Manor might make him entitled to such information.

* * *

Huey was having fun, ironically speaking. If you went up to him on any other day, at any other time, he would gladly explain a page full of codes and words in the most adorable way with his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook aiding him in need.

Many of us have heard someone or the other tell us not to read in dim light or in artificial light. Or while keeping the book next to our face because it’s a habit or we are in so much in need of rest but ‘what’s the harm in one more chapter?’ and so on.  
Huey, the usual one to follow these oh-so-common rules, was violating every one of the rules I have mentioned above. Reading any hint that could take him a step, or even steps closer to the conspiracy FOWL could be planning behind their backs was obviously was more important than a good night’s sleep. We do not talk about the number of pages he felt like skipping when his mind would suddenly go blank, or the urge to close the book and sleep like his Uncle Donald would tell him to.

He missed his Uncle when he went on the ‘cruise’. How was he supposed to think that so much could go wrong in so little time? He remembered how his brothers and his mother would check on him every few hours. It is always better to be safe than sorry, as per the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook.

So far, he had found very little information, and the fact that he had three hundred pages more was pretty disturbing, to say in the least. Violet was an extraordinarily fast reader, and if he had the energy to, he would have asked her for help by now. 

So this was how Louie felt half of the time.  
Huey would check Louie’s sleep schedule in the morning; he spent too much time on the phone throughout the day. Perhaps he could monitor his schedule too, if his youngest brother would listen. But you can’t jump a stepping stone without stepping on the first one.

He felt his eyes drooping; he could really use a little help now. Within a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

* * *

And this was exactly when Violet came rushing into room, waking him up. 

“Hubert, wake up! We can’t exit this corridor, there’s some different magical force field that prevents us from going back into the main part of the mansion!”

Oh great. Now he was more anxious than sleepy.

* * *

Maybe this was all just a wild dream. Huey had thought he knew almost every part of the mansion, thanks to Webby. This was not only unexpected, but also weird. Honestly, a magical barrier _inside_ the mansion was pretty unusual

...Even if that would explain why the SHUSH and FOWL information was lying about freely with little security.

He turned to Violet, noticing that she was equally startled. As a non-resident of the mansion and a non-companion on their numerous life-threatening adventures, this must be even more alarming for her. He would have felt the same if they had been in the same situation before they had shifted into the manor. 

Running out of the room, he tried to go back into the corridor that had led them here. He bumped against an invisible screen. His beak hurt.

“Maybe if we push the force field together, it could work,” he offered politely. Violet, helpless as she was, nodded her head. Something is better than nothing, as the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook states.

They tried several times. The idea was hopeless. Violet was fed up by now, and Huey, being his uncle’s nephew, was quite cross. With a war cry, he violently punched the barrier, triggering some sort of a higher defence system. He felt an electric shock and backed up like a scared kitten. It was laughable, to say in the least, had they been in a better position.

“So that did not work,” declared Violet as she slumped against the wall in defeat. “Thanks a lot Hubert. Now you’ve activated the defence system.”

“Well maybe if you would help more we’d be out by now!” argued Huey, shaking his hand to reduce the pain.

“If you would have known your own house we wouldn’t have even been here! And you claim to be a resident,” the girl fired back with equal vigour. She was angry, and her throat hurt, but she would never stand accusation, “and I thought I didn’t know much.”

Huey was annoyed and scared at the same time. He threw a book at her in a fit of rage. Violet dodged it, grabbing it as it was about to fly past her.

“Never. Throw. Books!” warned Violet as she threw a scrunched up paper at him. Huey ducked in time and glowered at her.  
Fuming, they ran to ‘their’ respective rooms and sat there, staring at the floor. While they would’ve rather had the other person in the same room for company (or to fight loneliness and fear), they were both too stubborn. Huey continued reading his book and Violet stayed in a corner.

It took some time, but both of them eventually fell asleep at around 3 in the morning.

* * *

Violet was greeted in quite a... funny way, to put it in words. Webby saw her wake up and nearly strangled her, "Oh my gosh Violet, we thought you and Huey had been kidnapped! And how did you even find this place, I don't think I've seen it before? Ooh, did you find anything interesting? And how did _both_ of you end up here? Wait, I know- Nerd Telepathy!"

“I’m not really a hugger,” she laughed, pushing Webby off her while trying to ignore the questions. 

“Lena said the same thing the first time,” Webby replied gleefully. Lena stood in a corner smirking at the two of them, shrugging nonchalantly when Violet looked at her. Even then, Violet noticed her eyes relax the moment she saw her. As if by instinct, so did her own. 

That was how a sibling could occupy a part of your heart. 

"You have no clue how many theories Pink and Blue came up with, along with another million ways to avenge you both," Lena said as she came forward and fondly ruffled her hair. She was glad to see her sister safe.

“So, Vi, what were you and the other nerd doing up so late?” Lena laughed.

“Well, I needed a glass of water but Huey didn’t know the route to the kitchen so we got lost.” 

“Boy, Huey. And I was told that I was Captain Lost,” chuckled Louie as he entered with his brothers beside him. Huey rolled his eyes and pulled Louie’s hood over his eyes. “Wait, Huey, I can’t see!” cried Louie. Apparently Huey had been woken up first, and he was elated to see everyone again. As they narrated the incident, they avoided telling them about the magical barrier. It would worry them, and logically thinking, no-one was supposed to know either.

While everyone laughed, Violet and Huey noticed that most of the papers and files they had seen in the middle of the night had been taken away. Huey felt horrible; he was so close to finding out the _real_ secret. (Keep dreaming Huey, many great people begin as dreamers.) They glanced at each other and immediately turned away, remembering how angry they were.

Just then, Mrs Beakley entered the room. She seemed tensed. “Mr McDuck has called you all for breakfast. And Huey, Violet, visit me after breakfast; I need to talk to the both of you.”

“Oooh, goody two-shoes is in trouble,” teased Dewey, earning quite the look from everyone else. “What? This never happens! Except for the time when Huey accidently broke-”

“Dewey, stop, otherwise I’ll not talk to you for a whole week,” interrupted Huey.

Dewey folded his arms grumpily, remembering how Huey ignored him for 28 hours, as per their calculations. Uncle Donald had to intervene and the middle triplet had to give Louie 5 dollars the very next day.

Moreover, Huey could be... pretty intimidating in rage.

With great enthusiasm, the children ran across the corridor to to the dining room. Little did they know, the shield was activated right behind them, hiding the corridor from view once again.

* * *

Scrooge marched to and fro in his office, waiting for Mrs Beakley, Huey and Violet. When the rest of the kids came running into the dining room in fright, shouting that the red-clad duck and the purple hummingbird had just... disappeared – poor Webby had even looked through the vents for those two- he had not expected them to be in the secret area of McDuck Manor. The place itself hadn’t been accessed since around one and a half decades, and usually, a signal would be activated in case of entry. They had been quite surprised to find the two kids there. Mrs Beakley had relocated most of the documents somewhere else so that the kids could meet each other without knowing about the files; he hoped that Huey and Violet didn't know about them either.

The question was, if well-trained Webbigail - the granddaughter of such an efficient spy, who knew the mansion almost as well as him - could never identify anything beyond the barrier they had artificially created, how did two kids who had no clue about SHUSH do it?

Either he had been underestimating the kids the whole time, or someone had cracked the defence systems.

If only he knew, it was both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder: Life is like a hurricane. No one is completely safe. Especially at McDuck Manor.
> 
> Not even when you go there for a sleepover for a day because your friend stays there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I managed to find time for this chapter, and I hope you like it! Just a little thing: in the middle, the story jumps by 3 days.

Breakfast at McDuck Manor was always a clumsy event. Now with both Donald and Della back, it just became more clumsy. Scrooge often sat at the head of the table, witnessing the chaos as if it was as regular as you or I would think of a group of kids playing on the slide at the local park.

Too bad Scrooge was brooding in his office while the twins and the kids made a mess of the dining room, much to Mrs. Beakley’s dismay.

Maybe it was good for her that she left to meet Scrooge for important work in between the event.

“Turbo, catch!” shouted Della, tossing the syrup bottle over Donald’s head.

“Della, you could’ve hit me!”

“Chill out, emo. It’s just syrup,” laughed Della, followed by whispers of ‘Uncle Donald was emo?’

“The last time you said that I spent an hour in the bathroom trying to get the sticky stuff off, Dumbella.”

“Hey, no names allowed.”

“You literally just falsely accused me of being emo. Louie, stop showing those photos to everyone! And no phones while on the dining table!”

“Woah, Donald, I forgot those photos existed. Louie, be a dear and pass me the phone, and girls, please pass the rest of the pancakes. Ol’ Mac Donal’d like some too.”

With a chorus of laughter and name calling, they had turned a perfectly neat kitchen into a disaster within 20 minutes. As the outsiders, Lena and Violet could not exactly form an opinion.

It was during all of this that Duckworth inaudibly entered the kitchen. “Ahem.”  
With a cough, everyone’s attention was fixed on the butler.

“Mr McDuck would like Master Hubert and Miss Sabrewing to meet him in his cabin, if they are done with their breakfast.”

Huey stood up, “Actually, I’m not hungry anymore. I’ll come now.”

“So will I,” said Violet courteously, neatly placing her dishes near the sink before standing beside Duckworth and Huey.

They entered the corridor once again, following closely behind Duckworth. Neither of them would risk getting lost again. While going to Scrooge’s cabin was not too much work, Huey dreaded every step closer.

He wondered how Violet was doing; getting in trouble on your third sleepover at your friend’s house is rarely a positive sign.

They were approaching the office when Violet pulled him aside.

“See here, Hubert. We don’t tell your uncle we found anything. I assume neither of us knows much so it would be better than getting into deeper trouble. And thanks again for nothing.” It wouldn’t take a genius to understand that she was annoyed.

Huey rolled his eyes, nodded, and they continued on their way.

They were welcomed by Mrs Beakley and Scrooge, who were already seated in the room, and the two kids could not have been more afraid. The adults looked serious.

“Duckworth, close the door behind you and send the rest of the kids out of the corridor.”

Huey and Violet flinched as they heard the others scream while getting chased out of the corridor. Duckworth was awfully forbidding in his demon form.

“So, Huey and ...”

“Violet.”

“Violet, I suppose both of you know why you’re here,” continued Scrooge in a serious tone. The two children nodded simultaneously.

In the few minutes that followed, Scrooge asked them to narrate the incident. This may not have been necessary if the CCTV cameras had been working, or if ‘some’ rich duck in a red coat hadn’t decided that the mansion’s security would’ve been enough.

Huey and Violet, obedient as they were, reported the whole day point-to point, leaving out a few details. These details included the documents they had found; not because it was an irrelevant detail, but because they would not want the adults suspecting them.

Besides, Huey was bad at lying, not at cutting down details.

Furthermore, had it been Dewey, (even if half of the details they wished to hide wouldn’t have been blurted out) the whole retelling would have taken a lot more time, tiring out everyone in the process.

Violet seemed calm and composed, keeping a straight face throughout the conversation. Hiding her emotions throughout all these years had helped, in a way. Huey was comparatively shaking, and needed to sit down to even speak.

“So, you’re saying that there was no shield when you entered the area?” asked Mrs Beakley.

“If there had been one, I wouldn’t have gone there,” stated Huey.

“Any other person around?”

“No, but we didn’t go past the first two rooms so...”

“And did either of you see any papers?” questioned Scrooge in a stern tone.

“Yes, I mean-”

“No- he means no. There were some in the corner of the room I was in, but otherwise neither of us had seen anything,” covered Violet. Huey had to admit; she was almost as good in lying as Louie.

“And what were those papers, Violet?” asked Mrs. Beakley raising an eyebrow. Huey hoped she was buying the lie.

“I didn’t exactly notice, I guess it was a bunch of files from the looks of it. The shelf and the table seemed pretty old though-”

“That’s enough Violet, thank you.” Huey could have sworn he saw Scrooge and Beakley release a sigh of relief.

“And Huey?”

Huey tensed up. Violet looked at him, trusting him to lie properly. She clearly didn’t know him.

“There was also a book about SHUSH and FOWL in the room!” he blurted out at once.

“Oh, that’s fine. That book had nothing in it,” he heard Scrooge whisper to Mrs Beakley.  
Huey felt like he had landed back on square one, or in simpler words, like he had wasted his time on nothing. Now he would have to find some other clue. He should have checked the other rooms.

“Thank you Huey. Both of you can go back to the others now.”

While Huey and Violet followed Duckworth, they couldn’t help but wonder... what were the adults hiding?

Huey sat in his room. His brothers were with their mom and uncle, so he had the liberty to close the door and spread out his research on his bed, the highest tier. He summed up whatever he was sure of.

SHUSH was created after FOWL (an allied organisation between the five original villains) was formed. FOWL, after its first attack, craftily launched more after a break of 5 or more years each.

In 1999, FOWL had launched a major attack, but unlike the others, SHUSH had been prepared. The strike was stopped beforehand, and apparently the leaders had been tracked down and killed.

While the FOWL headquarters were kept at bay, it was said that the vice-leaders and the rest of the FOWL agents had transferred whatever they could elsewhere.

SHUSH ignored this as no strike had been done for a decade or more. It was around this time that Agent 22, along with many more agents, retired.

Scrooge McDuck began to expand his company by beginning a project to an uncharted territory, outer space. His niece disappeared shortly after. As per the information given by the Board of Directors, the project was shut down not long after.

It was only recently that Huey had accidentally overheard his great uncle and his housekeeper discuss about a possible threat from FOWL. He hadn’t meant to, but he had heard them say that the McDuck-Duck clan was the next aim.

It worried him to realize it meant they were the prime targets pf a worldwide criminal organisation.

As anyone else would, he began to spend his time researching, hoping he could crack the conspiracy.

He hated doing so alone, but if anyone found out, he would be prohibited from trying to find out anything else. He also had promised his brothers they would avoid hiding secrets.

But avoid never meant stop, right?  
Even if it could potentially endanger all of them...

Right?

* * *

“Wait until your Dad or Papa find out you were in trouble,” chuckled Lena.

“1, they’re your Dad and Papa too.  
2, I wasn’t in trouble and  
3, I’ll tell them later myself,” Violet proclaimed, raising a finger for each number.

The walk would take no more than 20 minutes, considering the five to ten minutes going down the hill on which the manor was situated. The boys’ Uncle Donald had offered to drive them home (Launchpad was visiting his new friend or something like that) but they had refused.

It was fortunately autumn, or the two of them would have been scorched in the sun. They took less time, and Lena could make out the figure of the apartment she had grown to think of as a permanent residence. 

Violet led the way, because Lena was prone to getting lost in a new environment. The Sabrewings’ lived in their reasonably sized 2BHK flat towards the centre of the city. Violet never would consider a place more like home.

(Needless to say, Lena found it pretty scary to live in a ‘real’ home. The closest thing to a home was the old amphitheatre by the sea, and the closest thing to a guardian was her ‘Aunt’ Magica. It took her more than a month to get used to idea of a house, so the real thing itself was kinda beyond her range.)

As they rang the doorbell, Violet took a deep breath. Thank goodness Lena was a way better liar than herself, and of course, Huey. She’d be able to dodge the topic for some time.

* * *

“But he’s acting weirder than usual!” cried Louie throwing his hands up into the air.

“Louie, sweetie, it’s still your brother Huey. He probably needs some ‘me’ time. Your Uncle definitely felt like he needed some at that age.”

“Actually, Mom, Louie’s right-”

“Of course I am!”

“-As I was saying, Huey is usually the one to follow us so that we don’t get into trouble. And he seemed perfectly fine around a week ago,” said Dewey.

“Dewey. Louie. It’s okay. Huey will come out of his room eventually,” Della said while helping Donald carry a box into the houseboat.

With both of them back, Scrooge had allowed the twins to access their old room. There were quite a few interesting objects that neither of them could remember nor explain. Donald found a few of his college documents and a box of his ‘weapons’.

He decided they would be safer in the houseboat.

“But he doesn’t even talk about his _amazing_ Junior Woodchucks anymore. I even miss his blabbering!”

“Louie, we don’t need the extra drama. DELLA, BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE BOXES!”

“It’s not like I’d drop them-” Everyone winced at the ‘CRASH!’ that followed a second later. Donald grumbled.

“But honestly, he also seems pretty protective of us; even for the smallest of things. The other day he thought the spider was a spy!” stated Dewey.

“Why did _‘the spider’_ turn so famous though?”

“I screamed ‘cause it fell on me- but that’s not the point.”

“Maybe he’s scared that his younger sibling will get stuck in her own ‘Santa Trap’,” suggested Donald, picking up a box.

“Hey!” shouted Della defensively, “Uncle Scrooge said he liked the initiative!”

“You were stuck for two hours,” taunted her brother. He turned towards the boys. “But let Huey be. I heard he has an appointment with Gyro and his intern (was it Fenton?) this evening. He’s probably busy planning for that.”

“That actually does sound like him,” the blue- clad duck acknowledged. “Oooh, dew I get that Nerf gun? Maybe if I put my hand out far enough-”

“Dewey, no... Hey, I said NO!”

* * *

Huey forced a smile as he exited the lift. He had been told to stay calm even in dire times, and relax once in a while when he was younger. 

Being the oldest and having _the Donald Duck_ as his guardian for so long, he often got worked up and found it necessary to keep a track on his surroundings.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Fenton and Gyro arguing.

“Well, intern, we’re out of stock.”

“I did not finish it, Mr. Gearloose!”

“As my intern, you’re supposed to keep a track on the resources left! I can’t ask Mr. McDuck for a leave now; he’ll be busy!”

“Umm... Mr. Gearloose?” Huey spoke up, bringing the attention of the two adults on him.

“Unless...” began Gyro, “Intern, go with the red triplet and ask Mr. McDuck for permission. Then go to the store and buy the materials.” 

“Huh?”

“Now!”

Fenton rushed Huey out of the lab and into the lift.

They knocked on Scrooge’s office door. 

“Wait, why are we here again?” Huey asked once he broke out of his thought process.

“We have to ask Mr. McDuck for a leave to go and get the materials required to finish the project.”

It turned out that Scrooge was in a meeting in the boardroom. Huey pulled his collar uneasily. How was he, a mere child, supposed to disturb his miserly great-uncle permission in the middle of a meeting?

As Huey asked permission while Fenton stood behind him, he couldn’t help but notice the Buzzards grumbling. He noticed one of them were absent.

He found it better to take his leave as soon as possible.  
.  
.  
.  
Huey and Fenton soon found themselves in the chilly winds walking towards ‘Ray’s Electronics’. It was the closest and best option for a hardware store, especially when neither of them was willing to go any farther.

What they hadn’t expected was meeting a familiar face there.

“Suit?”

“Gandra?”

“Oh my gosh it’s you!” they both said at once. After a formal handshake, they both laughed. 

Gandra knelt down to Huey’s level. “And you were one of the two trying to set me up, if I remember properly. What was your name again?”

“It’s Huey, Miss Dee,” piped up Huey smartly.

“Well then, Huey, why am I meeting the both of you here again?”

“We need to buy some materials.”

As the three of them chatted about science, Huey forgot about his own mission. Fenton and Gandra sometimes used complex terms, but they’d try explaining some of them to Huey. Everything went fabulously, but before they knew it, they were running late.

“Bye Suit, bye Huey!”

“Bye Miss Dee!” Huey said enthusiastically as he waved. His cap fell off. Gandra handed his cap back and ruffled his hair before he could put it back on.

“Hope to see you soon!”

Neither of them heard Gandra gulp in guilt while speaking on the phone and say, “Mission Accomplished.”

* * *

Violet stood alone in a dark room. It seemed old and familiar. She would have run out of the open door in front of her, but she had been chained to the wall. Her torch was going to die out.

Of course it was familiar. You don’t forget weird places at your friends’ house within three days.

“ _Impossible_ ".

”Oh yes, Violet, it is possible,” she heard a cold voice she had never heard before speak. It sent shivers down her spine.

On the contrary, she wasn’t very surprised to see the shadow of a man in the dim-lit corridor outside.

“You’re in McDuck Manor,” the bold voice bellowed, “the exact place where you and the red nephew were trapped in.”

“I think I understood that. Talk in the open air. It’s dark and suffocating here!” Violet shouted back, trying to hide her fear. With perfect timing, her torch died out.

“You will learn that if you talk against me, I act against you. Bye for now!” the voice laughed.

Violet gulped as she saw the black outline of a man close the door. 

For a few seconds, she saw nothing. Then she screamed.

* * *

“Violet! Violet!” were the shouts the hummingbird woke up to.

Her dads sat on either side of her bed. Lena stood in the doorway with anxiety written all over her face. Violet realised that the teenager must have called them in fear. Violet never meant to wake her up.

Thank goodness it had just been a nightmare.

“Violet, are you okay? Youv’e been tossing and turning and murmuring ‘No’ in your sleep since the past three days!”

Oh well, maybe not _‘a’_ nightmare.

“Violet, you can sleep with us if-”

“Papa, no. I’m fine.”

“Vi, I think he meant that you will definitely sleep in our room while I stay here to keep Lena out of trouble. No options, and it’s a two-way trade.”

“Fiiine Dad,” mumbled Violet as she exited the room along with her Papa.

It was when they were finally out of earshot that their Dad called Lena.

“Lena, did anything happen at your recent sleepover?”

“No... except loads of fun!” Lena said as she faked a chuckle.

“Lena, I’ll confiscate your phone.”

“You can’t.”

“I can and I will. It’ll be missing by tomorrow if you don’t speak now.”

“Dad, no grilling allowed.”

“Lena...”

The truth was bound to come out either way, so Lena narrated the incident. Maybe it was fortunate that she didn’t know about the files or the fact that Violet had been trapped behind a magical barrier.

Contradictorily, things would have gone a lot faster if she did. 

“Anything else?”

“Oh, umm... she also mentioned a shadow of a man in her dream. And being chained in the dark.”

Her Dad noticeably flinched. He knew about his daughter’s fear of the dark and strangers. “Oh, thank you Lena.”

“Welcome Dad.”  
.  
.  
As soon as the two girls were asleep, the two men met in the foyer, far enough from the children. Their Papa, Indigo, held a note in his hand; it had a code roughly scribbled on it.

“Violet said the man spoke for the first time today and told her this code. The dream’s been going on since the sleepover, as you already noted.”

“How did she remember it?”

“She got it from her father... Stop blushing, I was talking about myself.”

“Oh,” Tyrian (Ty) pouted. 

“At least she got her pout from you.” The two adults chuckled.

Ty took the note casually, and paled almost immediately. “I’ll be in the Secret Room- Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine.” With a nod, they parted ways. The Secret Room was a little storeroom Violet had stumbled upon when they had shifted there. 

Her Dad stared at the note for a while. It was the same one he had seen at the age of 23.

In other words, the one he saw at his first and only encounter with FOWL.

Being SHUSH agents who were caught red-handed, they had been imprisoned and tortured. By some sort of a miracle, he and only a few others escaped. He retired shortly after due to trauma.

Either FOWL could only access Violet’s dreams, or they could also track Violet’s interactions in reality. He could never be too sure. He’d have to be more careful if FOWL was monitoring them. 

* * *

“Excuse me sir, but we’ve successfully managed to access one of the kids’ dreams. She seems an easy target.”

“I see. Which one?”

“The girl called Violet. We targeted the red one but the ray missed him completely. It hit the girl right beside him.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Agent Dee is already onto the red one.”

“Sir, we just received news from Agent Dee. She’s got the red one. We should be able to track his dream today.” 

The man laughed haughtily. “Good, good. This ray’s more advanced than the previous one. We should be getting more details than we need soon enough.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Oh, if only the McDuck family knew what was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that I'm repeating this, but my exams are beginning very soon, and I won't be able to post another chapter for at least a month. I'll hopefully be able to be a lot more regular after the exams end. 
> 
> This story will be taking a wild turn at this point, so let's hope it goes smoothly. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this, both the story and this rambling. Bye for now! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time here! This idea's been running through my head for so long, and with the Season 3 hiatus being a pain in the neck, I decided to begin this. Hope you like it! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading this! I will be updating whenever I can, even if the first chapter may be a little short XD


End file.
